Mistaken Identities
by J. Maria
Summary: Collection of Fic for All ficlets that invlove one or more characters mistaking or being mistaken for other characters.
1. Coed Confusion

Title: Co-ed Confusion

Series: Mistaken Identities

Author: Jmaria

Rating: Pg-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Dawn or Cooper. Joss and somebody else owns them.

FfA Pairing: #1082 Dawn / Cooper Harris (Eurotrip)

A/N: Yeah. Not the best but I was bored, and Eurotrip was on.

__

Co-ed Confusion

Dawn stared at the campus map trying to figure out where Hawley Hall was. She was back in Ohio trying to help Xander his cousin, but had gotten separated from him. You'd think it would be easy to find a guy with an eye patch? Surprisingly, it wasn't. She sighed. Frustrated, she turned around to see if she could spot him in the crowd.

She'd been standing on her tip-toes, peeking over the crowd when someone draped their arm around her shoulder.

"Hey dude." A voice said, squeezing her toward him.

The next thing she knew, she was lip-locking it with a complete stranger. And he wasn't even a cute stranger. She grabbed the Taser from her pocket and held it against his neck. The blond dropped faster than a rock in water.

"Jerk!"

"Dawnie?" Xander yelled, racing up to her.  
"Cooper?" A girl asked, shaking the guy.

"I see you found my cousin Cooper." Xander said, staring at the blond.

"That's your cousin? Why did he kiss me?"

"Probably thought you were his girlfriend."

"His girlfriend?" Dawn yelped.

"You do kinda look like her." Xander gestured to the other girl.

"I do not!" The girls snapped in unison.

"What'd I do now, Jenny?" Cooper asked, shaking his head.

"You got confused." Jenny replied, smacking the back of his head. "You kissed the wrong girl."

"You're not a girl, you're a guy with long hair." Cooper groaned.

"I'm not fielding that one, cos." Xander sighed.


	2. Say No to Bleached Blonds

Title: Say No To Bleached Blonds

Series: Mistaken Identities

Author: Jmaria

Rating: Pg-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy or Fred. Joss and somebody else owns them.

FfA Pairing: #1064 Buffy / Fred (Scooby Doo)

A/N: Spoiler-ish for Scooby Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed

__

Say No To Bleached Blonds

Buffy groaned as she pushed herself up. It felt like she'd been hit with the troll hammer over and over again. Where was she? There was yelling and confusion, and . . .people in formal wear?

"Huh?"

"Daphne, how'd you get over here?" A blond haired guy asked.

"Huh?"

"And when did you change your clothes?"

"What?"

"We have to stop the Pterodactyl Ghost."

"The what?"

"That!" He pointed to the giant green reptile.

"Oh." Buffy sighed, grabbing a sword from a nearby display and waited. "Hey, _Jurassic Park _reject."

The dinosaur ghost screeched loudly and swooped to attack. Buffy held her ground. When it tried to claw at her, she ducked, jumping onto it's back as it fly past. Raising the sword high, she sliced powerfully through it's neck. The ghost gave one final screech as it's head flew off in a different direction as the body crashed into the wall. She jumped before it crashed into the wall.

"Daph, that - that was incredible! I didn't think you were that good though, sweetie!"

"Sweetie? Daph? Look, buddy, I told myself I was gonna stay away from blonds after Spike. Especially bleached blonds." Buffy said, turning to face him. "And my name's Buffy, not Daphne."

"Freddy, who is she?" A redheaded girl, who was wearing a fuzzy dress in a horrible shade of purple, demanded.

"Um, I thought she was you, Daphne." Freddy stuttered.

"She is leaving." Buffy replied, staring at her near-mirror-image. "And I look horrible as a redhead."

"Hey!"

There was a flash of green light and Buffy found herself back in the graveyard. Stupid dimension jumping demons.


	3. Huh

Title: Huh

Series: Mistaken Identities

Author: Jmaria

Rating: Pg-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Oz or Velma. Joss and somebody else owns them.

FfA Pairing: #1460 Oz / Velma (Scooby Doo)

A/N: Spoiler-ish for Scooby Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed

__

Huh

There was a brunette wearing skin-tight orange leather smiling at him as it squeaked. He'd seen stranger things, but this one sorta took the prize. She smiled nervously at him.

"Hi Patrick."

"What?"

"I-I thought you left."

"Me too." Oz said slowly.

"I'm so sorry about the museum."

"This is a museum?" Oz asked. "Yeah, it's lacking displays."

"Patrick, are you ok?"

"Yeah. Except I'm Oz."

"Oz? What are you talking about?"

"Yeah, I'm Oz. Not Patrick. I'm with the band." Oz nodded over to where the band had been set up the night before. The Dingoes had gotten really popular over the last few months, and this gig had been Devon's idea.

"Oh, jinkies, I'm sorry." She blushed.

"It's ok." She kinda reminded him of Willow.

"I mean, who can change their hair and clothes that quickly."

"Superman." Oz replied, not really thinking.

"Oh." She snorted, and the suit she wore squeaked. "That was my outfit."

"I figured. Leather does that."

"I'm Velma."

"Oz."

"You really do look a lot like Patrick."

"Huh." He glanced over at the retreating, tweed clad figure. "Reminds me of Giles."


	4. Worst Twins Ever

Title: Worst Twins Ever

Series: Mistaken Identities

Author: Jmaria

Rating: Pg-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Oz or Velma. Joss and somebody else owns them.

FfA Pairing: #1500 Dawn / Jamie (Eurotrip)

A/N: If I'd do Cooper, I'd have to do Jamie too. _evil grin _Companion piece to Coed Confusion.

__

Worst Twins Ever

Jamie smiled happily at his sister as he walked over to her and Cooper. He hated the fact that they were dating, but still Jenny was happy. Cooper was sniggering about something, which meant he was up to no good. And Jenny, well, she looked confused and a little different than he remembered. Maybe she'd changed her hair while he was in Europe for Frommer's.

"Go on." Cooper hissed, shoving her forward.

"Coop!" She hissed right back.

"Hey Cooper," He called nervously, only to have Jenny be flung into his arms. She kissed him soundly on the mouth.

When she drew back, she stared up at him for a second. He was frowning, not screaming like Cooper had said he would. He stared at her for a second.

"You don't kiss like Jenny, but you look a lot like her." Jamie said after a few minutes of silence.

"You've actually kissed your sister?" Dawn yelped.

"Maybe you two aren't the worst twins ever!" Cooper laughed. "You can tell her apart from all the other girls who look like her, but only when you kiss em!"

"Shut up, Cooper." The Jenny-imposter snapped.

"Who are you?"

"Dawn Summers, I'm a friend of Cooper's cousin."

"I'm Jamie."  
"Did you really kiss your sister?"

"Yeah, but we were drunk on Absinthe in Bratislava at the time."

"Oh."


	5. On the Case

Title: On the Case  
author: Jmaria  
rating: PG-13

disclaimer: Not mine, Rob and Joss get all the props. I'm just playing with them

pairing: FfA #329 Willow / Veronica Mars

Summary: Veronica spots a familiar face . . .or does she?  
A/N: I'm back with more mistaken identities. Yay! And yes, I realize it _is _the most original title I could come up with. (And yes, it may be a bit OOC for VM - I've seen a handful of eps due to scheduling conflicts, and my mother actually got me addicted to them at the end of the season)

__

On the Case

I've been on the trail to solve my best friend Lilly's murder for a year now. I've found out that the path to the right answers is never easy nor that the truth is something to accept lightly. For one, my relationship with Logan came completely out of left field. His family is just screwed up, and I never thought I'd find myself feeling bad for him. And then the weird thing happened.

They were hiring a new computer sciences teacher at Neptune High, which isn't all that shocking. Mr. Davison who'd been teaching since the school had gotten it's first Apple computers was due for retirement. A woman named Willow Rosenberg was taking his place. She sounded sweet and innocent. One of the few things Neptune lacks is nice people. The first time I got a glimpse of this new teacher, I know for a fact that I gawked at her. I wasn't the only one. Logan Echolls did too. He stormed over there and started harrassing her.

Just because the woman might say her name was Rosenberg, it didn't change the fact that she was the spitting image of Trina Echolls. This was worth investigating.


	6. Not So Much With the Sis

Title: Not So Much with the Sis  
author: Jmaria  
rating: PG-13

disclaimer: Not mine, Rob and Joss get all the props. I'm just playing with them

pairing: FfA #1878 Willow / Logan (Veronica Mars)

Summary: Logan confronts his sister . . . or does he?  
A/N: I have no idea what their relationship was/is like. It's all bsing on my part.

__

Not So Much with the Sis

Willow was excited to be teaching again. She missed the thrill and she kinda missed the power that went along with it. Power craving badness aside, she was still giddy. Neptune High looked more normal than Sunnydale high ever had - in either versions. She was walking down the hall towards her - how cool did that sound? - classroom when a tall blond boy stopped her in her tracks.

"What are you doing here?" He said it with such contempt that Willow nearly took a step back - _nearly_.

"I'm going to my classroom, now please get out of my way."

"Trina, stop messing around and leave."

"Excuse me?"

"I mean it, big sis."

"While I'm flattered that you think of me so highly, I'm sorry to say I'm not your sister."

"I don't know what you're playing at, but -"

"Look, my name is Willow, and I'm not your sister."

She marched past him and into her classroom. She did catch the eyes of a blonde girl who'd been watching the exchange. Okay, so maybe this wasn't going to be so easy as she'd originally thought.


	7. Seeing Double

Title: Seeing Double  
author: Jmaria  
rating: pg

disclaimer: not mine  
Summary: Spike sees a very familiar face. . .  
Pairing: FfA# 1503 Spike / Kathryn (Cruel Intentions)

__

Seeing Double

Spike licked his chops. It'd been months since he and Dru had hightailed it off the Hellmouth and away from Slutty the vampire slayer. He hadn't expected to see her here in New York, all innocent and the like. The poor little lamb had abandoned her mum and her little scooby gang for the big bad city. She'd changed her hair, gone all dark and mischievous looking. It suited her.

"Slayer, left little ole Sunny D, have you?"

"Excuse me?" She said it in such a tone that Spike actually took a step back. He grinned.  
"Well, little miss has stiffened up a bit since Angelus went all poof-y on her. I suppose that's only natural, seeing as he was the one who got you all rosy in the cheeks before."

"I don't know what you're talking about, and I could really care less," the slayer slipped around him.

"Slayer, don't play coy with me," Spike called.

"If I wanted to play coy, you'd be on your knees begging for mercy."

"Buffy -"

"Look, buddy. The name is Kathryn. I'm not your slayer, and I'm not interested in what you have to say."

Spike stared after her, wondering why he hadn't tried to add a third slayer to his list. The brunette kept on walking. He grinned. The slayer had a double, a confident and possible a little evil double.

"This is going to be fun."


	8. When Darkness Falls

Title: When Darkness Falls  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Not mine, some one else owns them.  
Pairing: FfA #1505 Xander / Caitlin (Darkness Falls)

Summary: You look so much like her. . .

A/N: Mistaken identities - gotta love 'em

__

When Darkness Falls

Xander stared up at the ruined lighthouse. Reports of a massacre in the town of Darkness Falls had gotten Giles' spidery watcher's senses tingling, and being the most expendable of the new Council, Xander got the short straw. He looked at the short list of people connected to this demon attack.

The entire police force of Darkness Falls, half the staff of the local hospital staff, and a couple of the towns local drunks had been wiped out. The only thing left after a long, and unpretty trail of corpses were three individuals. A man, once accused of killing his mother, a woman and her traumatized younger brother. They sat huddled up in the back of a state troopers truck, wrapped in the uniform gray emergency blankets.

Better get this over with, Xander thought, shaking his head. He planted a comforting and easy-going smile on his lips and prepared to be Mr. Understanding. He didn't think for a minute that this wasn't demon related, but what was he supposed to say to the cops? So he flashed the little Watchers id card that gave him carte-blanche, or whatever the fancy French word for all access was, at the cops and went to go question the survivors.

"Hi, how are you folks doing?" _Real brilliant question, Harris_.

"We're good, they patched us up pretty quickly, didn't they?" The woman said, smiling up at him.

Xander felt his heart contract. How - huh? A face he'd seen contorted into a million expressions, sleeping and awake stared back at him, a face he'd thought he'd never seen again because someone decided to do something stupid. The woman's smile faltered, and she nervously extended a hand.

"I'm Caitlin Greene, this is my brother Michael and that's Kyle."

"_Anya_," he whispered through too dry lips. It was all he could think, all he could say before turning and leaving the ruined lighthouse.


	9. Backyard Brawl

Title: Backyard Brawl  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Not mine, some one else owns them.  
Pairing: FfA #2209 Spike / Jack Chase (Close to Home)  
Summary: Ready to rumble, mate? You're a bit overdue for a good whuppin.  
A/N:

_Backyard Brawl_

Spike had been itchin' for a rematch with the Tiny Texan since he'd gone 'round using that Doyle bloke's name. Didn't seem fair, what with them losin' Gunn, Wes, and Lorne in the final battle, that the little pisser got off with a wide-eyed wife and spawn to boot. 'Cor, it weren't as Stepford-wives as the last fake family had been.

But the man he was currently trying to pummel was fightin' different than the former evil lawyer normally did. He wasn't bloody goin' for the kill. It was downright annoying.

"What is wrong with you?" Spike growled.

"What's wrong with _me_? You're the one trying to kill me!" he yelled, kicking at Spike.

"Spike, stop it!" Angel shouted. "It's not Lindsay, Spike."

"I think it's time for you to get your eyes checked, Peaches."

"Spike, he smells different. He's not Lindsay."

"Damn right I'm not. My name's Jack Chase," the Lindsay look-a-like yelled, scooping up the baby carrier up. "I've never met this Lindsay guy or either of you before in my life."


End file.
